


walking a fragile line

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Slice of Life, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	walking a fragile line

"They think I've turned."

The statement is met with a derisive snort from Melinda, who doesn't stop washing the dishes. "They always think a double agent's turned for the first few weeks after the mission's over. Are you worried?" 

Bobbi swings her legs up onto the sofa and stares idly over at Melinda. "I'm not worried about  _them._ "

"You're worried about me."

The taps of her fingers on the leather echo, just the slightest. "Do you think I've turned?"

"Yes," Melinda answers sarcastically, setting another glass on the tray. "That's why I let you back into our house." Sighing, she wrings the towel and leaves it on the edge of the sink before heading over to Bobbi's side. In a gesture that would be considered unusually tender for her colleagues, Melinda wraps her arm around Bobbi's waist and pulls her closer. "I trust you. You know that. I don't believe you would turn. Not now. Not ever." 

There's comfortable silence as she settles into Melinda's embrace. "Thank you."

She brushes a kiss against Bobbi's forehead. "Always."


End file.
